


The One Where Loki Models

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Erections, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, Lingerie, Love, Modeling, Movie Night, Romance, Sensation Play, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had an uncanny ability to model, which didn't surprise neither his brother nor his girlfriend; with sharp, yet delicate features such as his, startling blue eyes, translucent skin, & exceptionally lean, lanky frame- in other words- he was a god amongst mortals (haha) looks wise. So he worked as one part time, & annoyed the Avengers with his company the other half, with just enough time to nurture his newfound relationship with a teen intern working at Loki's place of work.</p><p>****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I do not remember how old Loki is as a god, but if it were to be translated out to a human's years than he would be around the age of 17.

Isabella pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, & quickly restacked all the papers she had dropped after running into a lighting guy, who didn't even bother stopping to help or even ask if she was alright. She scrambled to grab the documents & designs for the latest clothing lines, & upcoming fashion show.

"Here, let me help," she recognized that charming voice anywhere. Isabella's nerves calmed almost immediately, & were completely at rest when he cupped her face in a hand, thumb stroking her cheek. "Izzy, careful, I don't want you working yourself too hard." He said softly.

Isabella brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "Hush Loki, if it was too much then I would've taken my break already... Or a little vacation." She mused picking up more paper. Loki smiled downwards- loving her flustered side- as he picked up a ball-point pen.

"Knowing my queen, you would never break from your job." Loki said as they stood together. He tucking the pen behind her ear, "... But what about quitting?" Isabella nearly choked as she inhaled, brown eyes wide as she looked at him.

"What? Q-quit! I could never do that, I love my job," she said & waved all around her with a free hand. Loki glanced around their surroundings, "Delivering papers & helping maintain order..." she trailed off at a lost.

"And picking up papers? Yep, sounds completely like you love your job," he said. "But how about it? We have more than enough money to keep paying for our apartment, & your studio. You could stay home, read, relax, & best part is when I come home!" He said throwing up his arms. Other fellow coworkers looked at them. Isabella had to wonder where Loki's crazy photographer was, usually he'd be hounding him.

She chuckled, "Conceited aren't we?" Loki smiled, "Cute. But alas I live to work." She said patting his face with a hand before walking away. He frowned & followed after her. Loki quickly wound an arm around her waist, flipping her around & kissing her lovingly, Isabella's natural reaction was to hold fast to his arms & her eyes to close, papers fluttered all around them.

***Flash* *Flash***

"Perfect, that was perfect!" Loki's photographer- Paul- exclaimed from behind the camera. Loki graced him with a look, Isabella fixed her lopsided glasses, & her attire. "These photos will be on the front cover of... Vogue! Yes Vogue, they've been wanting a spicy picture with you Loki!" Paul said.

Loki raised a brow, "Really?" Paul nodded ecstatic, "What are they looking for?" He asked.

"Spicy, sexy, dripping with romance with that touch of love!" He said. Loki looked at his girlfriend, Isabella turned her attention to an interesting shoe on the floor. Loki nuzzled her temple, making a soft whining noise only she could here.

Isabella huffed, "Fine." She murmured.

Loki smirked to Paul, "Tell Vogue they'll have their pictures in a weeks time!" He said enthusiastically. Isabella sighed & ruffled her short, flippy hair. Paul cheered happily & went to clear it with their boss... Isabella dreaded the blonde, big chested bimbo she had to listen to. Loki hugged her close to his side, she squirmed & freed herself, glaring at her boyfriend.

"I'm not happy with you. Leave me alone the rest of the day otherwise I'm staying with Thor in Asgard until after the photo-shoot," she hissed lowly. Loki's brows furrowed as he glared at her half-heartedly but chose to heed her words. He nodded stiffly & walked the opposite way back towards the black backdrop. Isabella sighed in annoyance & ran a hand through her hair, "Gods." She said rolling her eyes & continuing to her boss' office. This was going to be a long week...


	2. Chapter 2

Loki watched from afar as Isabella quietly yelled at a tech guy for dropping (breaking) an expensive camera.

"You fool! You're suppose to be moving lights, & camera stands, not picking up the fucking camera itself!" She seethed. Loki smirked as she glared at the tech guy, "Just get outta here before Samantha gets out here... She'll fire you for sure." She warned & sent him well on his way. Good thing because here came Samantha. He looked back to his backdrop, thinking he should get back before Paul throws a hissy fit. Then again, _It's funny,_ he thought. Loki slowly pushed off from his spot on the wall, today was a shirtless shoot  & he hadn't worn a shirt since he got in. Bad news, Samantha had been watching him from her office, eyes like a cat stalking its prey. He tried discreetly walking back, but being 6'4 had disadvantages, such as being seen from far away.

"Loki!" He mentally groaned, & turned to look at the short blonde. She was an inch shorter than Isabella's height of 5'7. "Yea hi, just wanted to say you look great! Your pictures anyhow." She added. Loki nodded & could feel Isabella's eyes on them. She always had a way of telling when Samantha was around her man.

"Yea, thanks really. Run for an hour everyday," he said & nonchalantly leaned against a wall. Loki could hear Samantha swallow & her green eyes study the flexing of his arms.

She blinked, "Really?"

"Yea, my girlfriend, yah know Isabella got me into it," he said. Loki glanced over to Isabella, finding a smirk on her lips. A look of disgust crossed Samantha's face, it made his blood boil slightly.

"Yea... _Her_." She said quietly, "Anyways, just came to see if you wanted to join me out for a bite to eat, yah know as a thank you for allowing me to... Exploit you  & your... Physique," she said seductively.

Loki stood fully now, "Sorry, I can't." He brushed a stray hair back into place, seeing Samantha's mouth part slightly. "Isabella & I have movie night tonight. You are however welcome to join." He said coolly.

Samantha turned a shade of red & not for embarrassment, "No, that's fine. Maybe some other time." She replied back hardly.

Loki gave small nod, "Maybe." He said. Loki smiled at Isabella without Samantha noticing & went back to Paul who was fuming for the time lost. Then again it was their boss who wasted it so Paul couldn't argue too much.

 

* * *

 

Isabella sipped her Monster as she watched her boyfriend pose for the next photo. The entire day she'd notice Samantha stalking her ever since Loki rejected her, maybe she was trying to fire her for some lame reason. Isabella eyed Loki's abdominals as he lifted his hands above his head, arching his lower back gracefully off the wall in front of the window, only wearing blue denim jeans. The light shinning through the window made his skin seem even more pale, & flawless. Isabella glanced around, smiling into her drink as the men & women alike stopped to watch in awe. Loki looked straight forward instead of the camera, light shining through his blue eyes, making them look innocent.

***Flash* *Flash***

Loki dropped his arms immediately after & walked away from the backdrop, pulling on his button up shirt as he went. Leaving the last two buttons undone for a casual look.

"Rodrick, hand me my espresso please," Loki asked the young guy. Well he wasn't much of a guy, more a boy than anything really, he was two years older an Isabella; making him eighteen. Rodrick scrambled from his place behind the light & handed the god his warm beverage. He looked up to the young god as if he were a superhero (haha).

"Here you go sir," he said deepening his voice purposely. Loki raised a brow as he sipped his drink. "I'll uh, be going now." Loki nodded in acknowledgement & bee lined over to Isabella.

"Hi," he said hugging her from behind. Isabella sighed & turned to face the mischievous man, brows raised in curiosity as to what he was up to.

"What are you-" He cut her off with a soft kiss, tilting her chin up with his pointer finger. Isabella was reluctant to kiss him back. Loki slowly leaned away, Isabella's eyes fluttered open & she looked at him dazed. She heard someone huff & turned to see a fuming Samantha. Isabella smirked, but her eyes widened & she socked Loki in the arm.

"Don't bruise my model!" Paul screeched from across the studio. Isabella snorted & looked at him.

"Quiet you, his ass is mine. I'll bruise him if I please," she hissed back. Loki found it rather amusing (arousing) when Isabella's territorial side kicked in. Paul said something indecipherable but she decided to ignore it. Loki patted her shoulder.

"To home?" He questioned. Isabella sighed & nodded, ruffling her hair.

 

* * *

 

Loki looked into the living room, seeing Isabella reenter after changing into her pajamas. She wore a Nirvana tank top, & black pajama shorts, she sat down in a heap on the couch.

"Vixen." Loki cooed upon noticing the calico kitten appear from behind the kitchen's island. The kitten meowed softly as he picked her up, petting the small animal softly. Everytime he looked at the kitten he saw the caring side of Isabella, the kitten had been running from a bulldog one evening & Isabella was quick to snatch up the defenseless feline. The timer for the popcorn went off, & he placed the animal on the counter top to dump the buttery junk food into a bowl. He washed his hands & picked up Vixen, & the bowl & went to join Isabella in the living room.

"Vixen," Isabella said & carefully took the ball of fur from the crook of Loki's arm. He sat down besides her on the couch, watching in admiration as she looked at the kitten with utter love. "Such a pretty kitten. Maybe we should get you a play mate?" Loki looked up at the question.

He grinned, "That would be best considering she's _your_ cat." He commented. Isabella made a pretend offensive face  & gasp.

"How could you- She is not. Vixen loves you as much as me," she said. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Silence you, you know I'm right. We'll get another kitten, & I'll name her... Jackie. That's a good name, splendid for a cute animal," he said. "What?" Loki asked seeing the look in Isabella's eyes.

"It's just, adorable when you say cute," she said. "Especially when you talk about adorable little fuzzballs like Vixen." She added. Loki's brows furrowed but he decided it was best to ignore it.

"Okay then, what movie did you pick?" He asked flipping on the tv.

"Didn't." Isabella said simply.

"Oh..." Loki trailed off, "Why?" He asked setting down the remote & turning to his girlfriend of a year. Isabella didn't look up from Vixen, she just shrugged.

"Just didn't feel like a movie I guess," she said softly. Loki was getting ready to scoot closer to her but Isabella quickly moved Vixen to the floor, & crawled across the couch to Loki. She laid on his chest, thankful for his shirtlessness for once, she rested her head over his heart, listening to the strong beat. Loki looked at her in worry, but didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked into her hair.

"The shoot, I mean c'mon Loki... You're the only one to see me in an sorta undressed state. Vogue wants spicy, sexy, meaning some sort of lingerie..." Isabella murmured.

"So?" Loki asked. "You're beautiful, when will you realize that? Men & women alike should be graveling at your feet because of how stunning you are." He said looking at her.

"Shut up." Isabella said into his chest, "Fucking you're over here with your stupidly good-looking face & body, & I'm suppose to be compared to you?" She said looking him up & down.

Loki laughed, "But I am male, there's no way anyone could compare us to one another." He pointed out, "Besides, it will be just Paul & Samantha, time to really put her panties in a bunch." He chuckled.

Isabella glared, "Don't wanna hear that whore name, & only them?" She questioned.

Loki nodded, "One to take the pictures & the other to approve. Oh & I've picked out what you're gonna wear, it's gonna match my attire. Plus, we have tomorrow off to be sure everything is perfect." He said.

"Loki!" She said shocked. Isabella never taken a day off in her life, "You can't just do that." She said.

"Will. Can. Did." Loki stated. Isabella bit his nipple causing him to yelp in shock, he batted her away from that area, so she settled for drooling on his stomach. "Hey. And _that's_ disgusting." He said with a quiet laugh, rubbing his peck. Isabella smirked  & squirmed further up his body, tucking her face into the side of his neck.

"I hate you sometimes," she said into his neck. Loki smirked.

"Shut up, you love me unconditionally," he replied back & wriggled until he was laying flat on the couch. Isabella propped herself up on her arms, hovering over Loki.

"Silence," she said leaning in to kiss him. Loki happily kissed back.

"As you command my queen," he said into the kiss. His hands & slender fingers coming to rest on her hips. Isabella rolled her eyes as she continued kissing Loki slowly, adding nips & licking his lips lightly. He was the one to coax her tongue from her mouth, gliding it over her teeth & brushing against her tongue.

Isabella leaned away, "Bed time." She said smiling at the frustrated noise Loki made. She got off him & picked up Vixen in the process. He propped himself up on his elbows, staring at the two. Isabella scratched underneath Vixen's chin, then her head, to her ears, loving the feeling of her quiet purr.

"C'mon," she said looking to Loki. He had barely realized Vixen had fallen asleep in her arms. Together they walked to their bedroom. Loki curled his arms around Isabella, pulling her closer to his body, & Vixen had awoken. She mewed softly & walked across Isabella's pillow to rest in the crook of Loki's neck, nestling herself there before heading off to sleep. "... Told you she liked you too..." Isabella said sleepily.


	3. Lingerie

Loki woke up to the softness of Vixen's fur, & the warm press of something else on his chest. He shifted slightly, a quiet sigh escaping his parted lips. Finally he opened his eyes & peered down at his exposed torso, there was Isabella. She had been placing light kisses on his chest, along with gentle licks, & nips occasionally.

He chuckled under his breath, "Not a bad way to be woken up." Loki commented & sat up some. Isabella laughed & looked up at him, hypnotized by his blue eyes. But in turn Loki was as well hypnotized by the wide brown staring back, even just waking up she looked alive, the warmth in her eyes evident in everything she did.

She blinked, "Breakfast has been made." Isabella said kissing Loki chastely. He smiled into it & popped up quickly to kiss her again, then sat up.

"Alright." He said, "I'm gonna take a shower first." Loki purred. Isabella nodded & walked out the room, leaving a clean, fluffy gold towel besides him on the bed.

 

* * *

 

Loki dressed in a simple navy blue shirt, & black pants; continuing to the kitchen. He walked up behind his girlfriend as she sat on a stool, fork raised to her mouth as she chewed. Loki wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chest to her back, chin resting on her shoulder.

"Pancakes?" Loki questioned brushing his lips against her temple.

"Nah, waffles," Isabella corrected & stuffed another piece into her mouth. Loki took a seat across from her, he poked at the square food.

"I'll never understand humans & their desire to eat unhealthy things, more or less square yeast risen discs," he said pouring on syrup. She rolled her eyes & reached for his glass of orange juice, sipping it quickly.

"Be quiet, you enjoy our unhealthy ways," she retorted. Loki merely smiled small, blue eyes showing a _yes_. Isabella set down some soft food for Vixen as she cleaned the dishes. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Loki said passing her. She raised a brow as to why he ran to the door, last time he did that he slipped & knocked into the coat rack. Isabella chuckled at the memory.

"Thank you," Loki said closing the door with a foot. He hurried into the kitchen & set down a fairly large box. "Sit, sit, it's for you!" He said leading Isabella to a stool by her shoulders. She squealed when she nearly fell off it. "Open it!" Loki exclaimed & pushed the box in her direction. She blinked still trying to comprehend everything that just happened.

"... Okay..." she mumbled unsure & began to slowly open the box. Isabella felt lightweight material- silk- & slowly removed each article of clothing. It was all lingerie. She blushed furiously & looked at Loki in anger, & embarrassment. "Really?!" She seethed. Loki's smile slowing dissolved but he managed to bring it back.

"Please, it's just for the photo shoot, promise. I just had to be sure it fit, please?" He begged. Her head fell into her hands & she bit her tongue, wanting to yell.

"Fine." Isabella said through grit teeth. Loki yipped in joy & picked her up, twirling her in a circle & peppering her face with kisses.

 

* * *

 

The first piece of lingerie was a leather corset; black & red, & leggings. Isabella had been iffy on it but put it on for Loki's sake. She stepped out, eyes on the carpet as Loki stood from his place on their, he circled her. His icy blue eyes looking out how the corset hugged her in all the right places, & accentuated her breasts, making them even more perkier. It was strapless, the lining of the black corset hinted with cherry red, the bottom of it frilling out slighting with the color. Loki smiled deviously at Isabella when she met his hungry gaze, she gulped.

He traced one of two red diagonal lines going down just underneath her breast, Loki grinned when her breath hitched momentarily. He reframed from touching her & circled to behind her, he had made sure her panties weren't revealing of her lovely backside.

Isabella jumped as something cold was snapped around her neck, she carefully reached up; a collar. Isabella squirmed under Loki's gaze & not in embarrassment anymore, she wanted his touch, her skin was on fire, & it was killing her to just have him hover around her. Loki's presence finally disappeared & Isabella could actually breath for once. He was back at the foot of the bed. He nodded his head, telling her she was to change.

 

* * *

 

The next piece of lingerie was sleeping more of less, it a deep green with gold designs on it; it reminded her of Loki's armor. The silk was soft against her skin. Loki once more circled her like a lion & a helpless antelope, eyes darkening. Loki brushed his hand over the material, fingertips just barely grazing the skin of her neck, causing her eyes to flutter. Loki smiled, & wrapped his arms around her from behind, then slid them on her hips. He roughly pulled her pelvis into his, hearing her choke slightly at the feel of his erection pressing into her lower back.

 _"Lovely."_ Loki purred right against her ear. Soft, thin lips brushing the shell of it. He dragged his tongue against it, then blew a puff of air against it,  & softly sucked, & nipped at her earlobe. Isabella moaned softly, & dug her nails into his hands, grinding back slightly against him. And like that he was sitting on the bed again, "Cute. You can change back into your normal clothes now." Loki said crossing his arms behind his head. Isabella gave him the finger & walked back into her walk-in closet. She exited in skinny jeans & a shirt, hair fizzled & hate written lust in her brown eyes. Within Loki's blue eyes danced with amusement, & a playful lust. Loki knew one thing for sure; it was going to be a fun shoot.


	4. Chapter 4

They cancelled. Vogue didn't want the pictures, they found the one of Loki merely kissing Isabella perfect. They said people wanted passionate yet sweet, sexy but adorable, & apparently the photo had what they needed. So here Isabella was, dancing & prancing around the room of the apartment, brown eyes closed as she spun.

"Yes! I'm saved! Woooo, I love Vogue!" She exclaimed. Loki stared at her with slight amusement, but disappointment as well. He had agreed to the photos to show off his pride & joy, Isabella, but now the pictures were no longer needed; Loki couldn't gloat. Loki sighed deeply & Isabella looked at him curiously, she could feel the sadness radiate off him. "What is wrong?"

Loki shook his hand, "Nothing... Nothing." He said walking to the door & slipping on his coat, next he grabbed his staff (which was disguised as a solid black cane). "Grab your coat. I wish to visit the Avengers." He said blandly. Isabella did as told & looped her arm with his just before he transported them there. On the Helicarrier.

 

* * *

 

Isabella stood besides Tony as he spoke about quantum theorems, surprisingly she found them fascinating & listened with minimal interruptions. Tony finally turned around, showing what most would call gibberish, but she had a fairly good understanding of what he & Banner spoke about.

"Get it?" Tony asked setting down the green marker. Isabella nodded, "So kiddo, what's up with you & lover boy?" He asked leaning over the table to meet her gaze. Isabella looked at him with eyebrows knitted together.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Tony smirked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Even Banner noticed it," he said toying with a vile of green goop. "Now seriously. What's with you two?" Tony moved away quickly.

"Hello again tin man," Loki said with a smile. Tony grinned back & told JARVIS to look up movie times for him & Pepper. Isabella looked over her shoulder at him, then continued fussing with the chemical mixture Tony told her to solve. He'd given her a list of chemicals & said to find the right mixture to form a crystal, it was extremely rare & color changing; real mood stone.

"Loki. What is wrong with you? It's obvious, the whole team can tell," she said pouring red into white. The result equaled out to a ball of fluff, Isabella stared at it & poked her pencil with it, it exploded into a small nebula.

"Well then, that wasn't it. I'll be taking that," Tony said coming over with a pair of gloves on. He careful cupped the miniature solar nebula, & headed to a glass case, in it held others (probably accidents too). Isabella watched the case in fascination before turning to Loki again.

He groaned & rolled his eyes, "I wanted to show you off... Not as a trophy, but as an extension of me. You're the good side of me, the side that keeps me level... Why do you think I haven't burned this place to the ground?" He asked receiving a glare from Tony. "And when Vogue said the other pictures were fine... It killed me because I wanted the entire world... The entire solar system & all its worlds to know, you're mine, & that I'm yours." He admitted dropping his gaze to the ground. Isabella looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh... Woah, you're that committed aren't you," she asked lacing their fingers together. Loki nodded & looked at her, a goofy smile crossing his features.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're perfection in my eyes, & every other being should be jealous," he said smiling fully. Isabella loved Loki's full smile, the ones where they were real & genuine, the ones that made the edges of his eyes crinkle because it was so wide. Isabella kissed him softly, hearing Tony gag in the background. She leaned away, both reopening their eyes.

Isabella sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She said softly. Loki grinned & kissed her forehead.

"Hopefully keep me." He said into her hair. Isabella nodded into his chest.

"I think that can be arranged." Both laughed quietly, ignoring Tony's looks of utter disgust. Isabella always felt most alive in Loki's arms, as did Loki in hers. They both realized something that moment; this is where they belong. Loki didn't know he could have this much feeling- not hatred but love- towards someone he wanted to conquer not long ago. He was happy, he was at peace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Hope you enjoyed ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 woo! Tell me what you think :)


End file.
